powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Magic
The power to perform moon related magic. Form of Magic. Opposite to Solar Magic. Also Called *Moon Magic Capabilities User is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells and feats through the moon. Applications *Lunar Manipulation *Spell Casting Techniques *Lunakinetic Combat *Lunar Empowerment *Lunar Healing *Moon Blocking Associations *Dark Moon Manipulation *Elemental Magic *Esoteric Moon Manipulation *Lunar Embodiment *Pure Moon Manipulation Limitations *Anti-Magic/Magic Destruction/Magic Immunity/Magic Negation *Eclipse Manipulation/Lunar Negation/Moon Blocking users may weaken effects. *Magic may have a price. *May have to be nighttime to use magic. Known Users Known Items *Tablet of Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum) *Globe of Moonlight (Pathfinder) *Moonlight Lantern (Pathfinder) *Legendary Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *Moon Purview Relics (Scion) **Apollo's Necklace **Duamutef's Khopesh **Forseti's Gambantein **Kalfu's Gris-Gris **Mask of Mikaboshi **Ocelotl Armor **Smoking Mirror *Scythe of Elune (World of Warcraft) *Lunar Locket (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Clow Reed.jpg|Clow Reed (Cardcaptor Sakura) Yue CCS.jpg|Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura) is a master of manipulating lunar energy through magic. Lucius Lorelei Critical Role Moon Cleric.png|Lucius Lorelei (Critical Role) is a cleric of Sehanine the Moonweaver who utilizes the Moon domain. Darkmoon Gwendolyn Dark Souls.jpg|Having a natural affinity to the moon, Dark Sun Gwendolin (Dark Souls) has practiced various forms of illusionary and lunar sorceries. Enchantress Prime Earth 001.jpg|Enchantress (DC Comics) has cast various spells in keeping with an intense association with the moon. Lujanne.png|Lujanne (The Dragon Prince) a master of Moon Magic. Runaan cloacking.gif|Runaan (The Dragon Prince) uses a Moon Magic spell, Mystica-arbora, to cast a powerful cloaking. Tso Lan (Jackie Chan Adventure) Moon.gif|Tso Lan (Jackie Chan Adventures), as the Demon Sorcerer of the Moon, has immense control over lunar magic, primarily around gravity. Khonshu Marvel Comics.jpg|As the Egyptian god of the moon, Khonshu (Marvel Comics) possesses a variety of lunar-centric powers, including bestowing the powers of the Moon Knight upon Marc Specter. Egypttablet.jpg|The Tablet of Arkhemrah (Night at the Museum) is a ancient mystical relic created using the magic of the Egyptian Moon God Khonsu. Io Paladins.png|Io (Paladins), the Shattered Goddess, is an actual goddess of the moon, with lunar magical powers to match. Queen Serenity crystal.jpg|Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon) Legendary_Silver_Crystal_(Sailor_Moon)_3.gif|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) sailor_moon_crystal_act_13_the_silver_crystal.jpg|Legendary Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) Luna Secret of Mana.png|As the Mana Spirit of the Moon, Luna (Secret of Mana) has a wide assortment of lunar-based magical abilities. Luna Tales of Symphonia.jpg|Luna (Tales series), the Light of the Heavens, is the Summon Spirit of the Moon, capable of calling down moonbeams at will. Judith.png|Judith (Tales of Vesperia) utilizes a variety of arcane artes with lunar effects. Amber Brotherhood.png|Members of the Amber Order (Warhammer Fantasy) are capable of enhancing the rays of the moon through Ghur with their "Hunter's Moons" spell. Silver Fangs Werewolf the Apocalypse.jpg|The Garou of the Silver Fangs (World of Darkness/Werewolf: The Apocalypse) make use of magical Gifts from Luna, an unusually large amount of which directly involve the moon itself when compared to other tribes. WoWDruid Art.jpg|Druids (World of Warcraft) have access to lunar magical power through their "Balance" specialization. Elune Warcraft.png|Elune (World of Warcraft), goddess of the moon. Tyrande Whisperwind World of Warcraft.png|Tyrande Whisperwind (World of Warcraft), high priestess of the lunar goddess Elune, makes use of the "Moonfire" spell. Luna Locket.jpg|Luna Locket (Xiaolin Showdown) Laila Zatch Bell.jpg|Laila (Zatch Bell!) making use of lunar spells. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Moon-Based Abilities Category:Rare power